When You Say Goodbye
by Ascended Angel
Summary: sequal to old enemies, new powers. 2 months later, Bella goes to explain things to Charlie and sees a familar face. Edward and Bella are not married yet.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT/ NEW MOON

* * *

Chapter 1: Truth 

Bella's POV

"You don't have to go. You can just leave with the rest of us." Edward was trying to convince me not to go say goodbye to my father, we were about to leave forks forever.

"Edward, I have to go say goodbye and maybe explain things. I can't just leave, but don't worry I'll be back soon. I promise, I love you" I said

"I know you do, and I love you. If I think that there is any trouble I'm coming in after you." That's Edward for you still overprotective as ever. I kissed him and was out the door, I got into my new red F150 (what? not every vampire wants a fast car).

The drive was not very long, but it seemed like an eternity till I was pulling into the driveway. I walked up to the door, but before I could knock the door opened and I saw a familiar person.

"Bella is that you?" Jacob asked

"Yes Jacob, it is I have changed a little, um can I speak with Charlie?" I asked hoping he wouldn't make a big deal out of this.

"Bella how could you? How could you throw away our friendship for them?" He almost yelled.

"Jacob, I need to talk to Charlie so I am asking you to get out of my way." I was about to grab his little neck when I heard a familiar voice.

"Bells?" Charlie asked as he walked out of the kitchen, something tells me he was making his specialty, eggs.

"Hi dad, long time no see huh?" I was suddenly shy.

"Yeah come on in, Jacob and I were just talking about you." He said. I could tell that he was still mad about what had happened almost two months ago.

"I need to talk to you dad, it is very important. Jacob I think you should stay, I want you to understand." I said before I walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Bells before you go confessing, Jacob told me everything about how Edward and the Cullen's are vampires, and how he is a werewolf. He also told me that there was a possibility that you are now a vampire. Please Bella tell me the truth, are you a vampire and is everything that Jacob told me true?"

Every fiber in my body was telling me to lie, but I couldn't "yes, dad I am and yes it's all true. Jacob, why did you tell him?"

"I told him because he needed to know what his daughter had become even though she was too afraid to tell him." Jacob's eyes were so cold. I had to look away.

"I was not afraid I was worried that he would not accept me any more, I came today to tell you, but also to say goodbye. My coven and I are leaving forks and never coming back. I am sorry to disappoint you like this, but believe me this life was my choice. No one forced it on me that includes Edward he actually wanted to keep me human. He is a good guy and my fiancé. I love you dad, please don't ever forget that, goodbye." I got up and went out the door, but before I left I dropped my house key on the floor. I did not live there anymore, I didn't need the key.

Charlie said "I love you, Bells, Goodbye." Then he was silent.

Jacob's POV

I heard a car pulling into the driveway of Charlie's house, so I went to the door and answered it, there was a vampire girl the look strangely like Bella. "Bella is that you?" I asked hoping she would say "who's Bella?" but instead she said "Yes Jacob it is, I have changed a little. Um can I speak to Charlie?"

"Bella how could you? How could you throw away our friendship for them?" I was disgusted. Bella was no longer my friend, she was my enemy.

"Jacob I need to talk to Charlie so I am asking you to get out of my way!" Bella looked like she was about to attack me when Charlie came out of the kitchen.

"Bells?" he asked

"Hi dad, long time no see huh?" Bella said

"Yeah, come on in. Jacob and I were just talking about you" Charlie was still angry, but he would not leave his daughter out in the cold.

"I need to talk to you dad, it is very important. Jacob I think you should stay, I want you to understand." Bella said as she pushed pasted me and sat on the couch.

I thought about making a run for it, but I wanted to hear what Bella had to say.

Charlie looked at what used to be his daughter sadly and said "Bells before you go confessing, Jacob told be everything about how the Cullen's are vampires and how he is a werewolf. He also told me that there was a possibility that you are now a vampire. Please Bella tell me the truth, are you a vampire and is everything that Jacob told me true?"

I knew that Charlie was hoping for Bella to smile and say gotcha, but she told him the truth like I knew the human Bella, my Bella would do. "Yes dad I am, and yes it is all true. Jacob why did you tell him?"

I looked at her coldly and said ""I told him because he needed to know what his daughter had become even though she was too afraid to tell him." she looked away from my gaze as though she was ashamed.

"I was not afraid I was worried that he would not accept me any more, I came today to tell you, but also to say goodbye. My coven and I are leaving forks and never coming back. I am sorry to disappoint you like this, but believe me this life was my choice. No one forced it on me that include Edward he actually wanted to keep me human. He is a good guy and my fiancé. I love you dad, please don't ever forget that, goodbye." She walked towards the door, but before she left she dropped some piece of metal that fell on the floor with a loud clang.

I got up and followed Bella to her truck, and said "Bella, there will be a war, the treaty has been broken. I don't want you caught up in the middle of it..."

"Too late Jacob, I have been in the middle of this since I fell in love with Edward. If a war is coming then I will fight alongside my family. Make no mistake werewolf, I have chosen my side" Bella said spitefully

"Yes, but was it the right one?" I asked before she pulled out of the driveway.

"Jacob, I don't want Charlie involved in the future war, so don't tell anyone he knows." She said, but to me it seemed like begging. She might be a cold hearted vampire, but she still loved her father. I would do my best to keep him safe, I knew that she will too.

* * *

DUN DUN DUN any way read and review, but no flames please thanx 


	2. Chapter 2

i don't have a good name for this chapter ,but if you have one let me know, Any way as we all know i do not own twilight or new moon. enjoy

* * *

Chapter 2 

Charlie's POV

My daughter was a vampire, I felt as if I had failed as a parent. Why didn't she tell me the minute she knew what Edward was? I was hurt beyond words; I think I finally knew how Bella felt when Edward abandoned her. It was like a hole that could never be filled. Jacob came back in I saw him and said "Jacob if you have said all that you want to say then just get out. I need to be alone."

"Charlie I know that this is tough, but you can get through this. You don't need Bella or the vampire that was once her…"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing; Jacob didn't care about his friend. I wanted to throttle him, but instead I voiced my anger "Jacob I will not listen to you if you insist on criticizing my daughter. Why are you two suddenly enemies?"

"Because she is a vampire, and I am a werewolf. We are sworn enemies, she is a bloodsucker and I am a protector. It is the natural way of things. Now I fear that a war is imminent, the treaty has been broken." Jacob was trying to explain things, but I didn't want to hear it right now.

"Jacob, i need to be alone. So get out before i aresst you for tresspassing " I said trying not to lose my temper

"I'll go, but I won't be far. Charlie if anyone comes to the door, be careful. There are many more vampires than the Cullen's, and most of them are not as friendly. Goodbye" with that Jacob left he house.

I lied awake in bed for many hours, thinking of what Bella had said.

Bella's POV

"Why did Jacob tell him? I should of been the one explain things." I thought as I pulled into my coven's driveway. Edward was at the door, he swept me in is arms and kissed me. I smiled and said "Edward, I told you I was coming back."

"I know. How did Charlie take it?" he was going to love this answer.

"Pretty well, he already knew. Jacob was at the house explaining things." I said.

He looked furious "what did wolf boy tell Charlie?"

"From what I could tell the truth. He knows every thing now, and I mean everything about the vampires and werewolves. I even told him about the engagement." I was very thankful that Edward couldn't read my mind.

"Bella, what did he say to you?" he asked.

This was one subject that I didn't want to talk about, it was way too painful, but I knew that he wouldn't just drop it. "He said there will be a war; and he also said that he didn't want me caught in the middle of it. I told him that it was too late and that I had already chosen my side. I also asked him not to tell anyone that Charlie knows, I don't want him caught up in the war." I was still angry at Jacob. Couldn't he just leave me alone? Edward took me in his arms and said "Bella, there isn't going to be a war because we are leaving tonight. The wolf patrol won't know were we are"

"Your right, but what if you're wrong?" I asked

"How many times have I been wrong?" he asked

"Well there was that time you almost got yourself killed because you thought that I was dead, and there was that time when you…"

"Okay I get it." He said putting his hands up defensively.

"I got to go pack, you should too." I smiled then ran upstairs to our bedroom. My closet was filled with brand new clothes, Esme and I had gone shopping in New York a couple of weeks ago. Alice and Rosalie were very upset when they found out that we had gone shopping with out them.

I opened my suitcase, and folded each article of clothing very carefully. It took me about ten minutes vampire speed. I then carried it out to my truck to see Emmett and Jasper fiddling with the engine. "Hey, what are you two doing to my truck?" I yelled

Emmett had that we are busted look on his face. "We were changing the engine so that you can go fast like the rest of us, you will need to be able to keep up."

"Do you two know what you are doing?" I asked

"Yes, Bella relax, we know exactly what we are doing. You truck will be able to go as fast as Edward's Volvo." Jasper said as he took my suitcase and threw it in the back of my truck.

"Fine, but be careful. If you mess my truck up you will have me to deal with.

* * *

this is a filler chapter any way review please, but no flams thanx. 


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own twilight or new moon.

* * *

Chapter 3: Warning

Bella's POV

We left under the cover of darkness; we were headed for New York City we would stay there for a few days and decided were to go next. My truck was now useless because Jasper and Emmett ruined the engine so we had to leave it behind. I don't know why, but I couldn't shake the feeling that we were being followed.

"Bella stop looking behind us, nobody could possibly follow us at this speed. Just relax and listen to the radio." Edward said trying to soothe my jumpiness.

"I know, but my instincts are telling me that we are being followed. I know I am new to this vampire thing, but shouldn't I trust my instincts?" I asked hoping he would stop the car so I could go check it out.

"Bella relax if there was anything amiss I would…" he stopped mid sentence

"You would what?" I asked

"I think you are right, someone is following us. Can you get a location on the wolf patrol?" he asked. Within minutes I found Jacob and his pack, they were following close behind us.

"Call every one who is driving and tell them that we are going to stop for a little while, but that they should keep going. Don't tell them anything about the Wolf boy and his friends." Edward said. I quickly called Esme, who said that she would call everyone else.

Edward stopped the car, and we got out. I calmly yelled "Jacob, we know you and your pack are here so come out of hiding and face us."

Soon the werewolves came out of the shadows. "What do you want, Jacob?" I growled

"We come with a warning step foot in Forks again and there will be a war, the treaty was broken once, don't let this be broken." Jacob looked weird in the full moon light.

"Very well wolf, we will not step foot in Forks ever again, you have my word" I said as calmly as I could

"I wish that was good enough Bloodsucker, but the word of a vampire can never be trusted…"

"I thought that was the word of a werewolf, you just be careful you don't stray out of your territory." Edward retorted

"Bella, I can't believe you would choose this _thing_ over me" Jacob put nasty emphases on the word thing.

"Jacob, I love Edward beyond words, I will marry him as soon as we are settled. We were good friends, but I never loved you as I love Edward. Can't you move on?" I asked

"I have no choice but to move on. Goodbye Bella, if we see each other again it will not be good." He said

"Goodbye Jacob" I whispered. Edward took me in his arms and kissed me, right there on the side of the rode. After the wolves had left we climbed back into the car and sped off to New York.

Edward's POV

Something was bothering Bella, I could tell. "What's wrong?" I asked it was times like these that I wish I could read Bella's mind.

"Edward, nothing is wrong" she said

"Bella you are lying, I can tell." I said this hoping it would make her tell me the truth.

"Edward, I know you don't like Jacob, but he was my best friend when you were gone. In a way you owe him..."

"What? I owe wolf boy nothing." I exclaimed

"In a way you do. He was the reason I did not kill myself after you left me. You owe him because he saved my life and yours in the process." Bella was right, no matter how much I hated that Jacob black, he saved what was most precious to me.

"How this if I ever see him again I won't kill him." I said hoping to see her topaz eyes light up with laughter.

"Fine, but I am going to hold you to it." She said seriously.

Soon we made it to New York; the coven was staying at the Hyatt Hotel. Turns out Alice and Rosalie insisted on sharing a room with Bella so I got stuck sharing a room with Jasper and Emmett or in this case dumb and dumber. When Bella and I arrived at the hotel Carlisle insisted on having a family meeting. I asked Bella to tell everybody what happened because I could not say it with out throwing in a few cuss words.

"Well, I felt that we were being followed from the start of our journey. Edward thought I was being paranoid, but turns out I was right. Jacob and his pack were right behind me and Edward the entire time. They told us that if we ever stepped foot in Forks again there will be a war. I said that they had my word, Jacob said that wasn't enough, Edward threatened them, Jacob questioned my judgment, then I said I had made my choice and he would have to move on. That wraps it up, any questions?" Bella was obviously annoyed with the entire meeting.

"Bella, relax, every thing will be okay for once there is no big adventure to get to the happy ending we have ours right now." I was wrong about everything being okay, and I mean horribly wrong.

* * *

love clifhangers don't you? any way i will update as soon as possible. please review, but no flames thanks 


	4. Chapter 4

i need help i know that Sam and Jacob are werewolves, but what are the names of the rest of the pack? I DO NOT OWN THE CHARECTERS OR THE STORY LINE OF TWILIGHT/ NEW MOON. Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 4: Help

Jacob's POV

I can't believe Sam would even suggest killing Charlie because he knows what we are. It is not like he will betray us to the vampires, because they already know. I will protect Charlie at all cost, but what if that is not enough what if Sam wins.

"Jacob are you okay?" I heard my dad ask me.

"Yeah dad, I'm okay. I was just thinking." I was hoping he would not ask me what I was thinking about.

"You are thinking about that Bella girl aren't you?" he asked

"Yeah I was I kind of miss her" I lied, well I do miss Bella, but I wasn't thinking about her at that exact moment

Billy shook his head and said "Jacob you shouldn't miss that vampire, she is not worth missing." I got up from the table and went out the door. I had a bone to pick with Sam.

When I arrived at Sam's house I didn't even bother to knock, I ripped the door of its hinges. "Hello, Jacob can I help you?" Sam asked

"Yes, I need to talk to you it is important..."

"If it is about Charlie then I have made my decision and the rest of the pack agrees with me. He can not be allowed to live, he knows too much." His reasoning was firm.

"Bella knew and you didn't insist on killing her." I didn't want to bring Bella into this, but I had no choice.

"Bella figured it out by herself therefore she earned the right to live. I almost wish I had killed her then we wouldn't be in the situation." Sam said

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, I thought Sam liked Charlie. "Sam, I thought you and Charlie were friends. Why do you want to kill a friend?"

"He is my friend, but when the safety of my pack is threatened I do what I must. You of all people should know that." He said looking straight at me.

"If you try to hurt Charlie I will attack you, Alfa wolf or not. What you want to do is wrong, and I will not follow you this time." With that I left the house.

Bella's POV... the Cullens are still in New York.

I was just about to go shopping with Alice and Rosalie when I heard a knock at the door. I opened the door and saw the person I least expected, Jacob.

"Um, Bella, I need your help." He said.

* * *

sorry about the short chapter, i am working on chapter 5 as we speake. please Review, but no flames thanx 


	5. For Now

i need the names of the other werewloves if you know what they are thanx. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT/ NEW MOON.

* * *

Chapter 5: For Now

Bella's POV

"Um, Bella, I need your help." Jacob said

"Why should I help you?" I asked I was still hurt about Jacob not understanding why I loved Edward.

"We need to talk." Jacob looked serious so I let him in much to the dismay of Alice and Rosalie.

"Bella do you have to talk to him here?" Rosalie asked

"Rosalie something is wrong with my dad, I need to know. I'll catch up with you later." I said hoping they would leave the room "please don't tell Edward that he is here, I don't think it would be very pretty.

Alice nodded and they were out the door. I looked at Jacob and said "okay wolf boy give me one good reason for me not to snap that little neck of yours?"

"I know Bella, you are upset, and I hate to be the bearer of bad news. But Sam wants to kill Charlie because I told him everything." He looked sorry

"You told Sam? How could you?" I was furious

"He is the Alfa wolf I had no choice, if the Alfa wolf asks you tell him the truth. Unless you leave the pack as I have now." Jacob said calmly

"I knew about you and he didn't want to kill me." I was going to kill Sam.

"He said that you figured it out by yourself and you earned your right to live. He also said that he should have killed you because we wouldn't be in this situation. Charlie is my friend and I won't let him die, I am going to fight to the death for his life. I was wondering if you would fight with me?" he asked

"Jacob we are natural enemies, but for right now Sam is the greater of two evils." I replied.

"Very clever Bella, the enemy of my enemy is my friend. Good logic" he smiled

"In this case it is the enemy of my enemy is my friend for now. Jacob double cross me and you will regret dearly." I looked at him coldly

"I understand; it is the same for me." He replied.

Edward's POV

I smelled werewolf, I followed the sent to Bella's room. I opened the door and saw wolf boy talking to Bella. I growled at him and lunged for an attack, but Bella held me back. "Edward remember you owe him" she whispered

I nodded and took a step back "what is he doing here?" I asked

"Edward, my dad is in trouble. He was asking for my help, Sam wants to kill Charlie. I have to save him. Even if it means war, I have no choice. I can't let my dad die knowing I can save him." Bella said. I looked at her gently and nodded.

"Bella are you sure he is not trying to trick you to go back to Forks?" I asked. I decided to read Wolf boy's mind. "_Please say yes Bella. Your dad is in trouble, I won't let him die." _

He was serious about this "Bella, I think you should go, If Charlie is in trouble then go. But I am coming with you."

"What? I thought you did not like Charlie?" she said in surprise

"I might not like him, but he is your dad. He is important to you, so he is important to me." I said stubbornly

"Thank you, Edward, but this means that you two are going to be nice to each other. Edward that means no wolf boy, wolf patrol, or any other nicknames you have thought of. Jacob for you no bloodsucker, it not only hurts Edward, it also hurts me. Understand?" Bella said sternly

"Yes, mother" I replied, Jacob nodded.

"Good so what's the plan?" Bella asked

* * *

I know it is a short chapter, but i promise the 6th one will be longer. any way read and review ,but no flames thanx 


	6. Goodbye

this chapter is longer than the others, Ido not own twilight ot new moon

* * *

Chapter 6: Goodbye

Bella's POV

The boys were actually getting along, they didn't fight the whole way there, I am so proud of them. We pulled into Charlie's driveway; I practically jump out of the car before it stopped all the way, and ran to the door. It was unlocked which was weird because Charlie always had it locked unless he was going through it.

We carefully went in; the place looked like it had been trashed. I saw claw marks along the walls and if I was not mistaking a couple of bullet holes. Charlie's favorite lamp lade in pieces on the floor. The room smelled of werewolves a whole pack of them, Sam will die for this. I put my face in my hands and wished I could cry. I felt somebody pull me in to a hug, I think it was Jacob.

"Bells, don't worry, Charlie is not dead yet. If he was there would be blood everywhere, and this happened not very long ago. Touch the bullet holes they are still warm." Edward said. He was right, the holes were warm, and so were the claw marks.

"Were would they take him? Why didn't they just kill him here?" I asked

"Maybe they wanted it to look like an accident, or that maybe he killed himself." Jacob replied. I was looking through mail and found a note that started off

"Whoever it concerns, if you are reading this my life is most likely over. I want to say that I was not happy with my life so I have taken it upon myself to end it. To my Daughter Isabella Swan or maybe it is Isabella Cullen by now. I wish to apologize for my treatment of Edward and I know that he is a good man. I hope that one day you will find it in your heart to forgive me. I love you.

Charlie Swan

PS. Look to the cliffs."

"Bella are you okay?" Edward asked after I had finished reading the note.

"Look to the cliffs what could that mean, wait a minute Jacob do you remember that day when you were going to teach me how to ride a motorcycle?" I asked

"Yes you wanted to call 911 because you thought Sam and the others were trying to kill themselves. I think you are right" he smiled

"Would someone like to clue me in on this?" Edward asked.

"We are heading to the cliffs; we think that the Wolf Patrol might be planning to throw Charlie over the side." Jacob said

"I told you no Wolf patrol" Bella scolded

"You said that to Edward and I kind of like that name for the pack which I am no longer apart of. Let's go." Jacob said as he ran out of the house.

Charlie's POV

It was a long car drive to the cliffs; I was between two werewolves in human form. There were about five of them, where was Jacob? If he found the note then I might be able to get out of this. My thoughts turned to Bella, I was sorry for my treatment of Edward. He was a good match for her; I at least knew that she was taken care of. I hoped she will not blame herself for this; it is that Sam Uele's fault.

I was shaken from my thoughts when the car door opened and Sam snarled "Get out now!" I obeyed no sense in making a bad situation worse.

"Bella I love you" I thought.

Sam pushed me over to the edge of the cliff "Any last words?" he asked

"Yes, why Sam?" I asked

"I do what I must to protect my pack." That was all he said. He pushed me and I was falling fast. The last thing I heard was "Dad!"

Bella's POV

We were bounding down the dirt rode as fast as we could; we had to get there in time. We rounded the last corner and I saw Sam talking to my dad. I jumped out of the car to run to him, but two werewolves were in my way. I saw Sam push Charlie over the edge "Dad!" I screamed before I fell to the ground in grief.

"Sam how could you do that? You are a disgrace to all werewolves" Jacob yelled. He walked up to Sam and slapped him in the face hard.

I used my power to find Charlie, and I found a weak signal. I got up at jumped over the side. Edward was not far behind me, he actually caught up with me and yelled over the wind "this is the stupidest idea you have ever had." He had brought me close by holding my waist.

"Right just aim for the water, we cam swim to the rocks after we land." I yelled back. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jacob in werewolf form climbing down. I guess he is the smartest of the three. Edward and I landed with a big splash, and we made are way to the rocks were my father had landed.

When we found him he was alive, but barley. I kneeled and cradled his head, I was about to change him when Edward said "Bella I think it is best to let him go, let him die with dignity."

Jacob nodded and added "It is sometimes best to let the dying die, even through it is hard for you."

I knew that they were right, I gently stroked his head to help ease his pain "Dad" I said "If you are worried about me don't be, I have Edward and I will be okay. Honestly Dad I will be okay, I have to let you go now, but I love you with all the love in my heart. I just don't want you to hurt, go if you have to. I love you." I dry sobbed.

"Sir, this is Edward. I will take care of Bella I promise. I will not abandon her like I have done before. I only wish for your forgiveness for the things I have done." Edward said

"Charlie, I am sorry I couldn't save you. I am so sorry" Jacob said as tears ran down his face.

Dad opened his eyes and said weakly "I forgive….you…both and ….Bells I love you…" with that he breathed his last breath.

Jacob lifted his head to the sky had gave a loud howl, I buried my face in Edward's chest, and he held me close.

* * *

as you can probably tell i don't like sam, i like charlie, but his death is a turning point in bella's life so bear with me. Please Review, but not flames. thanx 


	7. Tears

I do not own Twilight or New moon

* * *

Chapter 7: Tears

Edward's POV

I held Bella in my arms trying to comfort her; I had to get Bella away from here as fast as I could. "Bella why don't you go back up, Jacob and I will take care of him"

"No Edward, I can't just leave him." she replied. Bella gently cradled her father and carried him to the water. I realized what she was doing, "Bella are you sure you want to bury him this way?" I asked

"The searchers will find his body, they will think he fell and drowned. It is the easiest was to cover this up." Bella replied. Jacob and I walked over to Bella, who was laying Charlie in the water.

Bella cried. She as crying real tears that is something I have never seen a vampire do. I held her in my arms gently; she buried her face in my chest.

"Edward, we need to get out of here." Jacob said.

I nodded , picked Bella up and we made our way up the cliff. When we made it to the top Sam and the other wolves were gone, "cowards" I thought.

It seemed like forever till we made it back to Charlie's house, before he could call the police we had to straighten up the house. I fixed the walls while Bella and Jacob cleaned up the floor. It took us the rest of the day; finally Bella had to call the police.

She dialed 911 and said "I would like to report a missing person; my dad is missing Charlie Swan. Yes he has been missing for twenty four hours. Thank you." She hung up, and said "they are sending an officer to investigate."

"What is the cover up?" Edward asked.

"He went cliff diving, but he never came back." She looked like she was about to cry.

Bella's POV

Ever since the cliffs I have felt better I guess being able to cry does that to a person. Thirty minutes later Officer Smith arrived at the house. "I am sorry about the disappearance of your father; if he is alive we will find him." He said. "Now when did you last see Charlie?"

"Yesterday morning he said he was going cliff diving." i said hoping my voice was even.

"Did he seem any different, or say anything about suicide?" he asked

"No, he seemed normal; I don't think he would kill himself." I answered

"Did anyone go with him that you know of?" he asked. The questions were getting annoying.

"No, sir not that I know of." I had to be strong. The officer said that he would search the cliffs. I thanked him for his help and he left. As soon as he left I was reduced to tears. Edward was by my side in a second. All we had to do now was wait for the bad news.

Jacob's POV

Three hours after the officer left, Bella received a phone call. They had found Charlie dead, now Bella had to plan a funeral. Edward and I both said that we wanted to help, but Bella being as stubborn as she is refused our help. The rest of the Cullens arrived aday after they heard. We told them what had really happened.

"Charlie was killed by werewolves?" Alice asked horrified.

"Yes, and I regret to say that they were from my pack." I explained

"Then his blood is on your hands as well" she said spitefully

"Alice as we have already told you, Jacob tried to stop them." Edward said. Did Edward just defend me? Bella seemed to be as surprised as I was.

"Bella is it true you have the ability to cry?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, I don't know how" Bella replied. She was still upset about everything and I don't blame her.

"I have heard of this happening before, in times of extreme sadness, the vampire most affected will have some human characteristics. Such as tears." He said, my guess is that he is the brains of the family.

"If you will excuse me I have some planning to do." Bella said getting up from her chair. Edward grabbed her hand and said "Bells we can't let do this alone, you need our help. We want to help, let us."

She lost her temper and yelled "HE WAS MY DAD, IT IS MY DUTY AS HIS CHILD, LEAVE ME ALONE!" She ran out of the room. Edward got up to go talk to her when I said "Edward let me go talk to her, as a friend." He nodded and I quickly followed her.

I found Bella sitting in a meadow in the middle of the forest. She was sitting with her back against a tree.

She looked up and said "how did you find me?"

I smiled and said "Hello, werewolf, I have a good sense of smell." I was able to get a laugh out if her. "Bella what is the matter, why did you scream at Edward?" I asked.

"I don't know why, it was like something inside me snapped. Edward must be so mad at me." She was near tears again.

"Don't worry he is not mad, just worried. Frankly I am too; you have done nothing, but plan this funeral for three days straight. We want to help, why won't you let us?" I asked

"I think it is because I need to keep myself busy if I had less work to do I would probably be overcome by grief.

"I understand I feel the same way, yesterday I spent three hours chopping wood. But Bella you need help with this. Let us help." I was trying to get through to her. She finally nodded and we went back to the house together.

* * *

i know short chapter, working on it i promise. please Review, but no Flames. i think i have writer's block. 


	8. Funeral

last chapter, don't worry there will be more stories I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR NEW MOON

* * *

Chapter 8: Funeral

Bella's POV

Today was going to be a hard day, Charlie's funeral was today. I was in my old room getting ready; Alice let me borrow a black dress that went to my knees, a black hat, and a pair of black high heels. I wish I didn't look so good, but you know Alice. She wore a black skirt and blouse with flat shoes. I decided to go with out makeup incase I started to cry.

I went downstairs to see Edward waiting for me and Alice. He wore a black suit, and black loafers. He put his arm around my waist to comfort me. "It is hard to believe that he is gone, I keep expecting him to come out of the kitchen with a plate of eggs." I said quietly.

"Charlie wouldn't want you to be sad Bella." Alice said

"This time Charlie isn't going to get what he wants, I am sad because I lost my father." I replied. It was one of those rare sunny days so we all had black umbrellas, so we wouldn't sparkle.

Jacob met us at the church "hey Bella, how are you doing?" he asked

"As good as I can, Jake." I replied tears streaming down my face. He clasped my hand and sat down with us vampires. Carlisle and the others had saved us seats in the front row. I was expected to give a speech at the beginning of the funeral, so I went to the podium and began "My father was a good man, he did not deserve to die the way he did. His death was neither his fault nor the fault of anyone else." I lied "it was an accident that could have happened to anyone. If anyone deserves a place in heaven it would be Charlie. He was always kind and strong. He was a good sheriff he kept this town safe from harm, and we have suffered a great lose because of his death. But we speak too much of death, let us speak of his life. How many of you knew Charlie personally?" only a few did not raise their hands. "He was a good father, a good sheriff, and a wonderful friend. Please do not only remember his death, but remember his life." I saw the Wolf Patrol file in the back of the church, all dressed for mourning. I quickly went to go sit down if I had to look at them too much longer I would tell the whole town what really happened.

"That was beautiful, Bella." Esme whispered

"Thank you." I replied. After the service, we had the funeral procession. Edward held my hand the whole time. I also walked next to Jacob who was next to Billy.

Everyone had a white rose in their hand as they passed the coffin they laid the rose on it. When I saw the Wolf patrol I almost attacked them right then and there, but Edward held me back. When the funeral was over I walked up to Sam and growled "you had no business being here today, tell me why I shouldn't rip your throat out right now?"

Sam looked at me calmly and said "Because you don't want to make a bad situation worse, Isabella."

I stepped forward ready to lunge when Edward held me back "Bella, don't sink to his level you are better than that. Know this Werewolf you have not made any friends today."

"Sam, just go before Bella hurts you" Jacob said. He and the other murderers turned and left.

"A war is imminent, but the sides are different. Bella, Edward if you ever need help don't hesitate to call on me." Jacob said he was really going to give up his pack.

"Same goes for you Jacob" I replied.

Edward shook Jacob's hand saying "Truce?"

"Truce, if we don't who is going to look after Bella? Trouble seems to follow her every where." Jacob smiled

"Take care of your self Jacob, where are you going to go?" I asked

"Wherever I want to go, What about you two?" he asked

"Don't know; don't care as long as Edward and I are together I am happy." I replied

"Same goes for me" Edward said wrapping his arm around my waist.

"The best of luck to the both of you, and I expect a wedding invitation." Jacob said

"I guess this is goodbye Bella be careful, you have your hands full Edward." I was going to have to hurt Jacob if he kept the insults up.

"This is not goodbye only till next time; let's hope that is a happy occasion. Stay safe Jake." I said hugging him

"You too Bella, and Edward good luck." Jacob held out his hand and Edward took it.

"Thanks, Jake; I hope you find what you are looking for." Edward smiled. I was happy that my fiancé and my best friend could get along. Jacob then turned and went down the hill.

I turned to a tombstone that read:

Charlie Swan

Loving Father,

Good Friend

"Goodbye dad, I hope you are proud of me." I thought. THE END.

* * *

what do you think please review, but no flames. and Bella and Edeward will get married eventually, i promise 


End file.
